nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jazz Fenton
Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton is Danny Fenton's older sister in Danny Phantom. Viewing herself as the most rational and normal member of the family, Jazz often plays a surrogate parental role to Danny, thinking he is a naive child in need of guidance, unaware that she is often smothering him. Due to her cherished goal of being a psychologist, Jazz has a bad habit of getting into people's personal space. When she secretly discovers her brother's secret identity in "My Brother's Keeper", Jazz has quietly made excuses for him while he went out to fight ghosts, and slowly starts to realize that her brother is growing up fine on his own. Along the way, she learns to appreciate her family's ghost hunting and actively takes part at times. She has also learned to embrace her sixteen-year-old self instead of acting like an "adult in a teen body." Danny may have the superpowers in his family, but Jazz has the brains and social skills. She starts off the show as the intelligent older sibling who believes her parents' "sick obsession" with ghosts is silly. She is often overprotective of her brother Danny to the point of annoyance and views herself as the most normal member of the family. As a result, and as depicted by heavily detailed journals Jazz has kept for years, she also used to be self-righteous. Jazz eventually accepts that ghosts are real when, unknown to Danny, she watches him transform. At first, Jazz tries to question Danny's best friends, Sam and Tucker, but she quickly gives up once she realizes that they won't betray Danny's secret. When Danny rescues her the next day while in ghost form, Jazz pretends to be scared of him and runs away. Smiling, she tells herself that "he can tell me when he's ready." As a result, Danny has no clue that she now continuously covers for him when he's out fighting ghosts. Jazz gradually changes in her views of ghost hunting when she is forced to accompany her father in barricading their own home to protect it from a massive ghost invasion sent by Vlad Masters to murder Jack. In spite of her assurance to her dad that ghost hunting is nothing but a social experiment, she finds herself enjoying it, easily adapting to the Fenton equipment. Ever trying to be mature, Jazz eventually embraces her childhood, proving that she doesn't need to be the adult all the time and ultimately creating a balance between the two. While Danny is reworking a desolate timeline so he won't become Dark Danny, Jazz sends him a note ten years in the future to inform him about Vlad. With this, Danny not only finds out about Vlad, but also that Jazz knows about his double life. After defeating Dark Danny, Jazz confesses to Danny that she's known his secret for a long time and was only waiting until she thought he was ready to tell her. Danny and Jazz, in a touching moment, embrace, finally able to reconnect. Jazz begins to try and take a more active role in Danny's ghost fighting, and although she means well, her inexperience results in more than a few embarrassing defeats for Danny, such as accidentally sucking him into the Fenton Thermos multiple times. Danny loses his temper with her about her unnecessary help and the fact that she always makes things worse. To prove Danny wrong, Jazz ventures to the home of Vlad Masters in hopes of helping Danny out, but ends up forced into combat with Danny. They come up with a plan to work together to defeat Plasmius. Afterward, the two smooth out their conflict and Jazz reverts back to her old method of covering up for him and only helping when she's needed. In gratitude, Danny dubs her a member of Team Phantom, a role she plays more fully much later when she teams up with Maddie and Sam to defeat Spectra, Ember, and Kittywhen they overtake Amity Park. With her new-found love of ghost hunting, she expresses it as part of her social life, even going so far as writing her college entrance thesis on "ghost envy." At the end of the series, Jazz reveals the truth about Danny's ghost powers to their parents when she thinks he's been killed in a crash. Later, when he turns up in one piece, she explains to Danny that she told their parents about his secret. Jazz, like her brother, Danny, has a similar facial structure and appearance to her mother, Maddie. She is a young teenage girl with aqua blue eyes, like her father, Jack's, and long auburn hair, like her mother's, which reaches down to her hips. She wears an aqua headband, a black long-sleeve v-neck shirt, aqua pants, and a pair of simple, black flats. Other than wearing a black tank top in one episode, the Fenton Peeler, and two different Ember costumes, she is one of the characters who has the fewest costume changes. Jazz, being the oldest sibling and insisting that she is the most rational member of her family, takes it upon herself to be the "mature" adult, often criticizing her parents' obsession with ghosts and being overprotective of her little brother. She believes she is an adult stuck in a teenager's body and wants to be a good role model for her younger sibling, and is often concerned about his development and well-being, much to his annoyance. While she may not consciously know it, she tends to think that her intelligence makes her superior to others and can go completely bonkers if she's shown to be wrong. She often uses her older-sister status to boss Danny around, acting more like a mother than a sister, but ultimately, she means well, and tries to use her knowledge and her understanding of psychology to point her parents in a more "normal" direction, even if it sometimes is quite annoying to others. Although she is an adult stuck in a teenage body, she does have one weakness: Bearbert Einstein, her favorite stuffed teddy bear. In "The Fenton Menace," when Danny Fenton tears the little bear apart, Jazz throws a fit, jumping up and down while crying. This makes her realize that she doesn't have to be the adult all the time and that there's nothing wrong with being a kid sometimes. Jazz gradually develops as the show progresses, starting off as a rather snobbish genius who refuses to be associated with her parents, only to later embrace the family ghost-hunting trade. Her sudden increased interest in ghosts causes Jazz to believe that she is suffering from "ghost envy," stating she desires to be a ghost if only to get her parents' attention. In addition, she develops a deep respect for her brother's selflessly heroic nature and supports him through thick and thin. At school she is apparently popular and very social. She is one of Casper High's best students according to Mr. Lancer and gave a school spirit speech that was applauded and cheered on by everyone in attendance. Gallery Jazz Fenton2.png Jazz_Fenton3.png Jazz1.png Jazz-1.jpg Bunsen meets Butch Hartman's other stars.png Fairly Odd Phantom end card.png Dash Baxter and Jazz Fenton.png Jazz Meets Johnny 13.png Jazz Running.png Jazz and Danny.png Jazz and Danny2.png Jazz With The Fenton Bat.png Jazz In The Fenton Vehicle.png Danny and Jazz.png Jazz and Jack.png Jazz Defeated A Ghost.png Jazz As Maddie.png Jazz Offers Danny Some Pie.png Danny Saves Jazz.png Hands off The Little Brother.png Jazz In The Fenton Suit.png Jazz In Lancer's Office.png Jazz Winks At Danny.png Jazz Done Reading.png External links * Danny Phantom Wiki: Jazz Fenton Category:Danny Phantom characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Girly Girls Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Characters voiced by Colleen Villard Category:Characters with red hair